Computing systems have been configured to provide social networking sites, in which users may post electronic messages presented to other users, such as friends and followers of the respective users. In some systems, the viewers of a posted message are provided with user interfaces to comment on the posted message, and/or to discuss among the viewers, and/or to discuss with the users who posted the initial message, and/or provided subsequent comments associated with the initial message.
Some computing systems are configured to provide geo-social applications, in which a user is presented with a user interface to chat with other registered users who are currently present in a geographical area near the current location of the user. Such geo-social applications may suffer from the “Empty Room” problem, in which the low density of users in a geographic area results in infrequent matches, poor content freshness, and/or poor content quality from a too-thin group of local users.